silent companion
by emerelddreams
Summary: Kagome is a princess going into hiding for her own protection. Sesshoumaru is the proud Western Lord, assigned to protect Kagome with his life. With war threatening Kagome's lands, and questions that won't be answered, Sess'll be hard pressed to keep up
1. Ch 1 An Unpleasant Meeting

Disclaimer: hmmmm……. Something about not owning someone. Well, obviously….  
  
This is the first story I've actually allowed people to read. I would love it if people reviewed. I gladly accept flames so long as they are founded. Enjoy …..  
  
Full summary- Kagome is a princess going into hiding for her own protection. Sesshoumaru is the bodyguard assigned to protect her with his life. He is cold, inconsiderate, and an assumed sexist. She is a self-reliant, but kind-hearted girl with a desire to prove her worth to the world. When the two come together, will they change, or will sparks fly?  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"spoken"  
  
Princess Kagome was sprawled out on a large bed in a small room. The content of the room couldn't be identified because of the lack of light. To most anyone, she would appear asleep. She was, however, very much awake.  
  
Kagome sat up quickly and silently. She was sure she had heard movement outside her door. Pausing only a moment to pull a revolver from the holster around her calf, Kagome stealthily crawled off the bed and behind the dresser.   
  
Kagome was unsure now of how many times she had hid behind that same dresser in the past week. Almost every time, she had killed someone. The dresser gave her a distinct advantage. She could see any intruder and have a clear shot if they were an enemy before they even saw her. If they were an ally or friend, she would know them on sight, staying her finger on the trigger.  
  
Kagome stopped trying to mentally count the number of deaths when she sensed, rather than heard, someone standing outside her door. She watched, wary, as the door handle turned. She was relieved to recognize the person standing in the doorway.  
  
Kagome stood slowly, her weapon pointed past her ally, and at an unknown, therefore dangerous, person standing to his left.  
  
"He is, for the moment, unarmed."  
  
Kagome nodded to her ally, an inu-youkai named Shirokiba. Standing 6'3'', with dark hair , purple eyes, and a once young, kind face, now taxed with stress, Shirokiba was always a welcome sight.   
  
Kagome exhaled deeply, lowering her weapon and placing it back in its holster.  
  
Shirokiba, noticing the sigh, commented, "That bad?"  
  
Kagome grimaced, "three in the past two days. I'm not safe here. I was waiting to leave the message with you."  
  
Shirokiba gaped, "you can't be serious?!"  
  
Kagome gave a curt nod, "sorry Shiro-chan."  
  
"You shouldn't be so informal, M'lady."  
  
Kagome regarded the stranger coolly, "may I ask why?"  
  
The stranger now stepped forward, revealing himself to being a young peasant with dark hair and a wearing a cold expression. He spoke softly, "I mean no disrespect, M'lady. He is just below your station."  
  
Kagome's face displayed nothing , but pleasantness. Her voice made her feelings clear, "I'm not sure what makes you think you can say that. I will, however, inform you that you're incorrect. I have known Shiro-chan most of my entire life. I consider him at my level, if not very much above."   
  
The stranger bowed slightly, " I am sorry, M'lady. I did not wish to anger you."  
  
Kagome looked him over. His posture betrayed his anger.  
  
"You know,….." Kagome paused, allowing him to look up, "I don't want you to apologize for anything you're not sorry for."  
  
He angrily opened his mouth to reply, but Kagome cut him off, continuing, "I need to apologize to you. I meant no disrespect by suggesting you were a threat earlier. I also apologize for snapping at you about you're correction of my uttering an incorrect title. I don't like titles and I'm asking that you not use mine. Anyways, what is yours?"  
  
He scowled, " I am below you."  
  
Kagome blinked, "Oh! I d-did- I didn't mean …." at his look she faltered.   
  
"I only meant to ask your name. I am sorry if I offended you." Kagome tried again, " I didn't mean-"  
  
He interrupted, " My name is Sesshoumaru and I take no offense from anyone."  
  
Shirokiba stepped forward intending to reprimand Sesshoumaru for his conduct. Seeing this, Kagome held up her hand.  
  
"I wish him to speak his mind." Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru. "I'm very glad to make you acquaintance. If you will excuse me…"  
  
In one swift move, Kagome turned, readied her weapon, and pulled the trigger. The shot was followed by a loud thump. Kagome took off, headed downstairs and out the back door… towards the injured man laying in her backyard.  
  
"Please not a friend, please not a friend, please not…….." her verbal wish faded as she saw who was on the ground. 


	2. Ch 2 It Begins

Disclaimer: ditto…….  
  
Soooo……… how did you like the first chappie? Review and tell me…. On to chappie 2.….  
  
Last time:  
  
"Please not a friend, please not a friend, please not…." her verbal plea faded as she saw who was on the ground.  
  
Kagome stopped so suddenly Shirokiba almost tumbled into her.   
  
"You really shouldn't do that, you know?" Shirokiba started.  
  
Kagome whirled around. She looked him in the eye and stated softly, "that man there, s one of Naraku's men. I was not aware he knew of my presence here. We are all in great danger."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood behind her, "that is why you must leave."  
  
" I know that, I-"  
  
"THAT, is why I am assigned to protect you. I will lead you through the forest-" Sesshoumaru interrupted her, continuing.  
  
Kagome, who had at first been too shocked to reply, now bristled. "I am quite capable of protecting myself, thank you! And I know these woods better than anyone."  
  
Sesshoumaru's voice became cold, "I think not."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru's human features melted away to reveal a very powerful, and very handsome inu-youkai. ( ::drools:: yes, well I'm sure we all know what sesshoumaru looks like so I won't bother…)   
  
Kagome lowered her gaze respectively. "Sesshoumaru…. Lord of the Western Lands," she whispered in awe.  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I owed your father a favor. Otherwise you would be dead right now." His tone indicated she was weak and worthless.  
  
Letting anger cloud her common sense Kagome glared at him. "Why you-"  
  
She found herself cut off by Sesshoumaru's hand around her neck. Rather than lower her eyes and admit his dominance, Kagome challenged him, holding his gaze.  
  
Shirokiba was behind Sesshoumaru. His voice low, steady…. a warning. "Sesshoumaru-sama…."  
  
Sesshoumaru let go and Kagome plummeted to the ground. Shirokiba moved to help her up. Kagome smiled at his worried expression. Taking his extended hand, Kagome reassured him, "I am fine."  
  
Kagome stood and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She was aware that Sesshoumaru was glaring. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Shirokiba, "We're going to get along great."  
  
Kagome hid her surprise when her dry comment got no response from Sesshoumaru.   
  
Shirokiba cleared his throat, "well,.. About that Kag-chan-" Sesshoumaru growled. "That is, Lady Kagome," Shirokiba said winking, then sighed, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands has honored us by agreeing to protect you."  
  
Kagome started to protest, but Shirokiba cut in, "Kagome, I know that you can take care of yourself, but," Shirokiba said softening his voice, (awwwww…. not) "this is something your father wanted. He asked that Sesshoumaru-sama protect you if there was ever a war." Shirokiba awaited Kagome's answer, knowing full well what it would be. Kagome had loved her father more than life.  
  
Kagome nodded, "You know my answer."  
  
Shirokiba grinned, "sorry I used that against you."  
  
Kagome laughed slightly, "My father would have done the same." The smile faded as Kagome relived a childhood memory.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
~Her father, tall, handsome, still young with dark hair and gray eyes,…… he was laughing loudly…  
  
~Laying in a field of flowers, laughing together…  
  
~They hadn't known who was watching…  
  
** END FLASHBACK**  
  
Kagome mentally shook her head. She shoved the memory deep within, forcing herself to listen to Shirokiba.  
  
"…. now I've got horses, you'll-" Sesshoumaru scoffed while Kagome opened her mouth to say that traveling on foot was probably better. Sesshoumaru beat her to it.  
  
"We will be traveling by foot. That is all you need know. Say your goodbyes and be quick," Sesshoumaru finished as he walked away, disgusted with their behavior.  
  
Kagome and Shirokiba looked at one another.  
  
"Kagome," Shirokiba brought her to him and looked her in the eye. "You will leave. Now. Sesshoumaru-sama will take you somewhere you'll be safe."  
  
Kagome looked back at the remains of Naraku's assassin, then turned back to Shirokiba. Kagome nodded, "If that is what you wish."  
  
"It is. Go now. Get your weapons and go. Anything else will be provided." Shirokiba paused, then hugged her tight, whispering into her ear, "please some back to me."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her back to the house. Kagome let herself be pulled forward, but looked back to grin at Shirokiba, only to find him gone. Sesshoumaru gave her arm another jerk, and she ran ahead into the house.  
  
Kagome went for the hand guns. She liked the feel of one in her hand, knowing they were, in reality, a false security. After getting some ammunition, she retrieved two smalls daggers from her dresser. The blade was long and thin. They were Kagome's favorite weapon, used both to attack and defend. She had become good at disarming even the most skilled swordsman with a flip of her wrist. (try and imagine the knives from the Mummy II- when the girls face off)  
  
Having already holstered one of the guns within easy reach, she secured the blades in a loop at her thigh.   
  
While making her way to the corner of the room, she addressed Sesshoumaru. "Your will have a bow and arrows where we're going?"  
  
Sesshoumaru spared Kagome a glance, "yes."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Having reached the corner, Kagome raised her palm. She ran her finger tips along the grain in the wood.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched as a section of the wall shimmered purple, then faded. He saw an elaborate sword much like the testaiga in its transformed state, though it sported a more sleek, graceful quality. He watched as Kagome lifted the sword and sheathed it on her back.   
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised who could lift the sword, but gave her no credit. He turned his attention back to her when she began speaking.   
  
"I'm sorry I took such a long time. It's just that, well, I don't even know why I carry all this. The sword, which is named tsetsuna by the way, is sooo hard to use. And-"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "of course it is. You're a weak, pathetic excuse for a living being." Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, 'how stupid, vocalizing your faults.'  
  
Kagome's smile had faded. Her voice lacked its earlier cheeriness, "We can leave now."  
  
  
  
~~*~~* would you believe me if I said that's all? ~~ it's not.~~*~~*~~  
  
Oh! I'd like to thank Sesshomaru13 for his review. No, its obviously not Sango. Hope I updated soon enough. Ja ne!  
  
~~*~~* here you go! Continue……….  
  
They had been traveling for two days, stopping only to make camp in the evenings. They were moving painfully slow, as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned. He was surprised the wench could keep up with him. Though she had seemed winded by the end of the day. In the beginning he had wanted to weary her. She was, after all, another weak, filthy, useless human. Why should he inconvenience himself? But now… 'What is it about this girl? Why does she appear to give off this light? She seems as though she possesses some inner strength. She's a princess isn't she? Why doesn't she complain? That takes the fun out of annoying her. Oh and her incessant talking, will it never end? Doesn't she get the hint when it's a one-sided conversation. …… may be she likes talking to herself…? I must admit, I'm surprised she's kept walking all this time without whining. Well, there was that one time when she asked why we were traveling so fast. All I said was it was necessary to continue moving quickly until we reached our destination… what's with this girl. She didn't even respond…' (It doesn't seem to have occurred to our favorite demon lord that he never responded either.)  
  
Sesshoumaru was brought out of his reverie by the approach of some lesser demon. He stopped, Kagome almost running into him. Kagome peered around in front of him, trying to see what was stopping them.   
  
"Stay behind me, wench. I won't have you getting in the way."  
  
Kagome glared at him, "My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me! ( original, ne?) Can't you say that?"  
  
"No. Be quiet. It comes."  
  
Kagome suddenly sensed the approach of a demon. She wondered how she hadn't noticed. It was carrying a rather large shard of the Shikon jewel.  
  
"It has a jewel shard," Kagome warned Sesshoumaru. He didn't listen, but attacked the demon now in his range. The attack would have been fatal, but the demon healed almost instantly with the help of the jewel.  
  
Kagome tried again, "It has- Aaack!" Kagome had moved forward, gaining the attention of the demon. It had rounded on her.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved towards her, "stay back!"   
  
Kagome dodged the demon's attack and drew the blade at her left thigh with her right hand, "oops."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. ( poor baby, not getting to show off)  
  
"I said sorry!" Kagome said as she brought both blades in front of her.  
  
The demon attacked.  
  
Sesshoumaru drew tensaiga and slashed through the demon midway though its attack. Kagome reacted to its moment of weakness. She brought a blade down through the arm, severing it. Sesshoumaru noticed the blade glowing a slight purple color.  
  
The demon snarled, then collapsed. Kagome ran behind it, then kneeled. Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of her, "that thing is still alive. Move!"  
  
Kagome gave him a withering look, "my spell will only hold him so long, seeing as he has a jewel shard." She reached into the gash in the demon's back and removed a good- sized shard.  
  
The demon disintegrated.  
  
"Do you mind if we stop now?" Kagome asked cheerfully. Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I know we need to keep moving, but I'm not used to this type of recreation. I did not have a lot of energy left, and I just used it to stun that demon. I'm not gonna pass out on you, but I won't make it to the Citadel in this condition an-"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, interrupting her. He moved threateningly closer, "And how do you know that name?"  
  
Kagome looked surprised, "what? The Citadel?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled again.  
  
Kagome put both hands in front of her, palms perpendicular to the ground as if in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't realize you were so touchy. No offense."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't growl, but he wasn't looking any less threatening.  
  
Kagome looked him in the eye. Sesshoumaru realized that she wasn't challenging him. She wanted him to listen; she would allow him to judge whether or not she was a threat.   
  
~~*~~* next time……~~*~~*  
  
"…I won't tell anyone…. Learn to show your sanctuary more respect….Kaede said I needed to face my…….. Sesshoumaru flung the girl into………"   
  
wouldn't you just love it if I finished the sentences? Oh well.  
  
  
  
~~* ~~* I'd like to thank my special five reviewers. You're my inspiration. Please keep reading! ~~*~~*  
  
Gofer- I'll try and make sure that my writing isn't as confusing. It was kind of hard to start off, though. Please keep reading though and I would appreciate any further comments.   
  
Suki!- awesome identity! Thanks for the support. Hope you like the next chappie!   
  
'ME' - thanks for everything!!!   
  
Also special thanks to my first reviewer!!! :: drum roll……:: Yura Of The Hair!!! You were my first reviewer and the reason I even posted a second chappie. Thank you soooo much.   
  
~~ I won't be updating again until school is out. I need to concentrate on acing my finals so I can pass my courses. :: grins:: fun-fun. Ja Ne!! ~~ 


	3. Ch 3 New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't Inu Yasha or any of the gang. Although the name may have been used before, Shirokiba's character and relationship with Kagome belong to me. Please don't take those ideas w/o permission.   
  
Last time- Kagome looked him in the eye. Sesshoumaru realized that she wasn't challenging him. She wanted him to listen; she would allow him to judge whether or not she was a threat.  
  
Kagome spoke softly, but firmly, "I won't tell anyone. I wasn't aware that what I said could be later used against anyone. I didn't realize it wasn't common knowledge." Kagome raised her voice a bit cockily, " But you know…. You shouldn't make it so obvious you don't want people to know."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared menacingly.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly, a far off look in her eye. She turned away slightly, staring into space. "I wasn't aware I even remembered that. When my father died, I tried to forget."  
  
Kagome mentally shook her head, turning back to Sesshoumaru and bowing her head.  
  
"Sorry," Kagome whispered so softly Sesshoumaru almost missed the pain hidden beneath. He realized she had meant it, but had been unable to say it any louder for fear of crying.  
  
Sesshoumaru hooked his clawed finger under Kagome's chin and jerked it upward. He had meant to startle her, growl, and tell her not to be so emotional about something that didn't matter. His urge to reprimand her caught in his throat at the sight of her face.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, scared somewhat by his abruptness. When she had first looked at him, Sesshoumaru had been angry, but then something had flitted through his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru took in Kagome's appearance. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears, but there was a hardness there. A hardness that he guessed was her support and strength. She had been displaying many different emotions since they had met, but he wondered if she herself had actually felt any of them.  
  
Sesshoumaru removed his hand from Kagome's chin, "Your father…" Sesshoumaru paused a long moment, unable to describe what he had felt for the man who had been his mentor and good friend.  
  
Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to finish. When it appeared that he wouldn't, she answered softly, "I know."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes locked on to Kagome's.  
  
Kagome nodded, keeping eye contact, "I know." Then she smiled.  
  
In that moment, Sesshoumaru saw Kagome light up. Her hair reflected the sunlight, her eyes became illuminated, her cheeks flushed, and Sesshoumaru felt himself smile back.  
  
Kagome's smile disappeared. She stood staring at Sesshoumaru, who was looking slightly disgusted with himself.  
  
"If you're upset because you smiled, don't be."  
  
Sesshoumaru was startled that this girl could see he was angry with himself. He didn't like people knowing anything about him. Emotions were a weakness. He had learned the lesson well. He would see to it this girl, Kagome- was it?, learned no more about him.  
  
Kagome frowned when Sesshoumaru's mask dropped back in place, but she understood and let it go.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't let them rest until they made it to the Citadel. Kagome was stumbling by the time they reached the gates. She swore under her breath when she realized she'd have to walk another mile before she'd reach any type of room.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up on Kagome's colorful remarks. He turned around, looking her over, mask in place.  
  
"You will show you sanctuary more respect, wench."  
  
Kagome glared, "It's Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru regarded her uninterestedly, then turned and walked away, leaving her there fuming.  
  
Kagome was livid. She stood, a perfect silhouette, boring holes into his retreating back. But Kagome found that she was tired and queasy, and quite unable to bring herself to say anything more.  
  
Kagome walked the few remaining feet to the gate and collapsed. She lay in the grass, feeling the breeze tug at her hair. She wasn't sure how long she lay there, but she was once more replenished in both spirit, body, and in her miko powers.  
  
She stood and surveyed her surroundings slowly. The Citadel was unlike anything she had ever imagined. The compound was huge, probably over 5 miles in area. Kagome found she could not see the top of one of the Citadel's towers. The walls appeared to be made of white marble, etchings of white dogs and hunts were carved into the walls. Kagome remembered how her father had been at a loss for words when she had asked him about it as a girl. He-  
  
Kagome cut the thought short, realizing what she was doing. She wouldn't think about him. Kaede had said she needed to face her father's death, but she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. Not yet. Kagome pushed the memories further back, successfully locking them away again. Suddenly she no longer wanted to look at the Citadel. She sprinted three and a half miles from the gate to the front door.   
  
When Kagome reached the door, her lungs were burning, her calves were feeling stretched and she had a cramp. She hardly noticed as she yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind her, only to find herself standing in front of a very peeved Lord of the Western Lands……  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's wrist and yanked her away from the door.  
  
"When you are here-" yank "-you will abide-" yank "-by my-" yank "rule."   
  
Sesshoumaru literally flung the girl into the room he'd given her. Before he shut the door he stated simply, "take a bath, girl. You smell." With that, he left, the door closing silently behind him.  
  
Kagome sighed. Not even bothering to yell, she repeated herself, "It's Kagome."  
  
  
  
Three hours later, Kagome left her room. She had taken a long bubble bath, followed by a nice nap. When she had woken up, she'd found a plain sky blue kimono at the foot of her bed. As she'd put it on, she had noticed the higher quality of the material, which meant it probably wasn't a servant's kimono. Kagome found she was upset with the thought that she had somehow ended up with someone else's clothes. She'd have to find out who it belonged to and return it.  
  
Kagome wandered around the halls. Turning left and right, right again and then left…. She was hopelessly lost. Kagome started noticing the designs in the woodwork along the walls. The ceiling changed as well, sometimes portraying trees in the fall, other times a cloudy blue sky. Kagome stopped worrying about being lost and enjoyed herself. She decided which way to turn by the hall she liked better. She kept to the simpler halls, not liking the ones decorated in gold and rubies.  
  
Almost an hour and a half later, Kagome noticed someone singing. She followed the voice and found herself in the kitchen. The singing became humming, but the woman took no notice of her.  
  
"Uh..um…. Excuse me?" Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
The woman whirled around. At the sight of Kagome, her eyes widened and she bowed quickly. "Lady Kagome… I am sorry. Is there something I can do for you? Were you hungry or may be lost?"  
  
Kagome stood rooted to the spot. A single tear fell, it ran down her face and pearled on her chin. "To….Tomika?"   
  
  
  
( I'd like to stop and mention that Tomika is also one of my characters. To my knowledge, her name and none of her characteristics or relationships to inu yasha and the gang exist. Please don't copy these w/o permission. On with the story!)  
  
The girl looked up, clearly startled.   
  
Kagome shook her head, wiping the tear from her face. "I'm sorry, you reminded me of someone. Forgive me, I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
The girl looked at her. She smiled sadly, "Tomika was my mother. She served you for years. She would be overjoyed to see the way you turned out."  
  
Kagome shook her head, whispering to herself, " I don't think so." Kagome looked back up smiling brightly. She extended her hand, " I'm Kagome."  
  
The other girl smiled back, taking her hand, "I am Sango."  
  
The two girls fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
A pot on the stove started to boil over and Sango turned her attention back to cooking. The two continued to talk, Sango explaining about dinner, "I'm not the cook. Mansy, our usual cook is ill, and Lord Sesshoumaru-sama told me to fix it. (don't ask how I came up with 'mansy', my muse was probably quite tipsy.) I hope you're not hungry." Sango looked up at Kagome worriedly.  
  
Kagome started to laugh, "you have no idea what you're doing do you?"  
  
Sango shook her head. Kagome laughed again, but managed to approach the stove, "here, let me help you."  
  
Sango immediately started to protest, "no, no you mustn't!"  
  
Kagome shook her head laughing, "why not?"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama would be furious."  
  
Kagome looked blankly at Sango, "why?"  
  
Sango fidgeted, "well, you know… well, you shouldn't be here. It's below your station."  
  
Kagome looked angry, "is that you or his all-high-and-mighty talking?"  
  
Sango said nothing. The only sound was the boiling of the soup on the stove.  
  
Kagome regained her composure, "what Sesshoumaru doesn't know won't hurt him."  
  
Sango looked worried.  
  
Kagome smiled reassuringly, "I'll give you some hints."  
  
Sango paused, then looking at the slop she was calling soup, nodded quickly.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Alright, now it's a little sweet so I would add one-fourth of a teaspoon of salt. Oh! Is the garlic bread ready?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango grinned back, "yah, I just took it out of the oven. What should I do with it?"  
  
Kagome glanced at the bread over on the counter, "keep it on the warming pan so it won't get cold. The soup too. It's done, but you want it served warm, so keep it on the stove. It won't be long before supper, so don't worry."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome incredulously, "supper!?!"  
  
Kagome blinked, watching Sango wringing her hands, "Yeeesss…."  
  
Sango started to hop from one foot to the other, "supper! You're supposed to be dressed!"  
  
Kagome looked down at her flour covered apron and the new stain on the borrowed kimono. "Oh nooo…" Kagome groaned, "this isn't even my kimono. I meant to return it."  
  
Sango looked surprised, "of course it's yours. I put it in your room myself."  
  
"You mean this is yours?" Kagome asked, looking confused.  
  
"No," Sango laughed, "It's yours. Lord Sesshoumaru-sama takes care of his guests. There is an entire wardrobe full. Oh Kami-sama! Hurry, you have to get changed. Shippou!"  
  
A little boy came skittering into the kitchen.  
  
Sango gave him a stern look, "take Lady Kagome to her room."  
  
`The little boy, a seven year-old with orange curly hair and green eyes, looked enthusiastically at Kagome. "Come this way!" The little boy started to skip off.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Bye Sango-chan!" Then Kagome jogged off, following the boy as he lead her back to her room. As Kagome got closer she realized that the boy was probably closer to the age of 10, he was just short. He had freckles, and to Kagome's surprise, a tail.  
  
"Are you a kitsune?" Kagome asked.  
  
The boy was bouncing up and down as he lead her down the hall, "yes! My name's Shippou! What's your's? Are you staying here? Have you met Rin-chan? She likes flowers lots and lots. She likes flowers too much!"  
  
Seizing the chance to speak when Shippou paused to breath, Kagome replied, "My name is Kagome. I have not met Lady Rin, but hope to do so. And I will be staying until Sesshoumaru says to leave."  
  
Shippou grinned at her, "your room is right there," he said pointing. "See you at dinner!"  
  
Kagome laughed as the boy skipped back down the hall. No sooner had she shut the door behind her, however, an eerie silence filled her surroundings. She did not laugh or smile, just changed into the fresh kimono at the foot of her bed. Stepping outside of her room, Kagome found herself face-to-chest with Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking down at her.  
  
Sesshoumaru spoke coldly, "you are late," emphasizing the last word.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked her over. She was not wearing the kimono he had told Sango to leave for her, though the one she was wearing was fine as well. He took in her cold façade, wondering how it could be so different from the way she had acted around Shippou. It bothered him that she seemed to freeze up around him. A self-centered voice yelled at him, 'who cares? She's human. She'd weak and useless. Even if she has proved she can shield her emotions, she doesn't always do so and that is a weakness.' He argued with himself, 'no. It seems that she is stronger when she acts on her emotions. I feel that something eats away at her when she is like this. Still, she is not my concern. It will bother me no more.'  
  
"Wench, I require my servants to show me respect. You will address I, Sesshoumaru, as Sesshoumaru-sama or Lord Sesshoumaru. You will do as instructed." Sesshoumaru stated, expecting obedience.  
  
"I am not your servant Sesshoumaru." Kagome's voice was tired, strained, "and I won't take orders from someone who doesn't respect me enough to even say my name."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared, but beneath his façade he sputtered, "you will learn that your place is below me."  
  
Kagome didn't respond.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued, "from mow on you will stay only in your room, you will be on time to meals, and you will not disobey me."  
  
Kagome looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. Somewhere in Kagome's gray orbs, Sesshoumaru detected a flicker of flame. Her eyes became slightly bluer.  
  
Kagome spoke just as evenly as Sesshoumaru had, "I will go where I please, do what I want to, eat when I want, and obey whomever I choose to."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome. She merely returned the favor.  
  
"Sesshoooouuumaaruuuu-saaammaaa!!"  
  
Next chapter: enter the adorable Rin! Yay! Did you all like that chapter? You're welcome to review and tell me. What about Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's verbal spat? Let me know.  
  
Teasers: .. "Your eyes are blue?"…. "You have yet to realize you have no authority over me." … 'she thinks I'm some other guy. No. She thinks I'm her personal body guard.' … "You will never call me that again."  
  
Thanks to my reviewers. I know this took a while. Sorry about the wait. The next chappie will be a good bit sooner, so until next time, ja ne!! 


	4. Ch 4 Almost Happily Ever After

 Disclaimer: I don_ t own Inu Yasha.

      This chappie contains some fluff, so if you don_ t like the pairing, or if you shouldn_ t be reading this, your warning is now.

      I apologize ahead of time, I know this is going to be hard to read. I'm on vacation and therefore not using my PC. This one is old and reeeeaaaaally outdated. I think you can prob. figure out what's talking and what's  thinking, so just kind off work your way through. Sorry this took so long, but I spent almost three days just getting this PC to translate to this point, it was all boxes before. Anyways………

      _ are quotes

      Last time: Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome. She mearly returned the favor.

      _ Seshoooouuumaaaaruuuu-saaaammaaaa!_ 

      A little girl, may be eight or nine came catapulting down the hall and flung herself at Sesshoumaru, clinging to his legs.

      She whined into his pant leg, _ Sesshoumaru-sama left Rin. Rin wants to eat with Sesshoumaru-sama._ 

      The girl withdrew from Sesshoumaru_ s pant leg, noticing Kagome.

      Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, _ Is pretty lady going to be Rin_ s new okaasan?_  (please tell me if that_ s not the right word!! ^.^; )

      Sesshoumaru expected Kagome to go into angry hysterics. He was surprised to see her kneel down beside Rin and smile.

      _ My name is Kagome. It_ s nice to meet you, Rin. I_ m sorry that Sesshoumaru-sama didn_ t come back soon enough. I_ m afraid I_ ve been distracting him. But we can go now, if you_ d like?_  Kagome asked.

      Rin grabbed Kagome_ s hand, _ yes, Rin would like that._ 

      Kagome stood and followed her down the hall to the dining room. Sesshoumaru followed them, utterly shocked. _ Rin never bonds with people that quickly. Why this girl? This&  Kagome?_ 

      Dinner was uneventful. Rin chattered to Kagome, who nodded and smiled. Sesshoumaru watched them silently, only speaking when Rin asked him a question.One of Sesshoumaru_ s servants, Jaken, came to collect Tin and the girl scampered off after bowing slightly and saying goodbye.

      Kagome smiled as she watched Rin run off. She stood and was about to excuse herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She sat back down.

      Kagome regarded Sesshoumaru weerily. Rin had cheered her up and she wasn_ t up to being belittled again.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, once again lost in her appearance. She held a regal heir, but she was not greedy or spiteful. She had a love for children, and appeared to love the outdoors. She had a well-toned figure, one that came from constant fighting. Yet she still had an inhuman graceful-like appearance. The way she moved, spoke, and slept were beautiful. Her eyes were a sparkling blue-  wait blue?

      Sesshoumaru asked surprised, _ your eyes are blue?_ 

      Kagome blinked, startled. He had stopped her from leaving to ask her eye color? _ Hhmm&  sometimes._ 

      Sesshoumaru nodded, _ they were gray when you came out of your room._ 

      Kagome looked calmly at Sesshoumaru. He was obviously curious. _ I probably shouldn_ t tell you this, but my eyes change colors according to my mood. Like if I_ m mad, they_ re grayish-blue, and if I_ m sad or serious they_ re gray,_  Kagome finished.

      Sesshoumaru looked at her, _ they_ re blue now, why?_ 

      Kagome smiled, _ because I_ m in a good mood._ 

      Sesshoumaru frowned. _ This girl is getting to me. Why do I care what eye color she has? Why should I even notice such a petty thing?_ 

      Because she_ s beautiful.

      _ Shut up. She means nothing. Nor is she attractive. I have the right to know more about Rin_ s new caretaker._ 

      caretaker? Shouldn_ t you ask her first?

      _ She doesn_ t have a choice. She will do as I say._ 

      Sessoumaru spoke coldly, _ Rin seems to have become rather attached to you. I have been looking for someone to care for her, and it seems you will assume that role. You will make sure she arrives to her morning classes on time, as well as meals. You will take her out in the afternoons. Your job is to make her happy and to protect her. You start tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep._ 

      Kagome narrowed her now gray-blue eyes. Kagome nodded. She spoke spitefully, _ you have yet to realize you have no authority over me. However, I am fond of Rin and so I will accept you kind offer. Good. Night. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands._ 

      Sesshoumaru growled, meaning to threaten her for her insolence. Before he opened his mouth however, she had turned and walked from the room.

      I told you to ask her.

      _ shut up._ 

      Sesshoumaru left the dining hall and went to his study. He entered his library and shut the door behind him. He walked around the room unproductively. All the while thinking about his new aquisician. 

      _ Why didn_ t I strike her? If it had been anyone else, they would have been severly punished. Why not her? And what is Rin so attracted to? What does this girl have that keeps me so intrigued? I want to know her, or at the least, know about her. She is beautiful. Her father always said she was._ 

      A look of shock passed quickly over Sesshoumaru_ s features. _ I_ ve never met her. For all the years I_ d known her father, I never met her. Why?_ 

      Sesshoumaru got up uneasily and left his study. He would talk to her about this. He had to know why they_ d never met. He didn_ t understand, and he didn_ t like the feeling.

      Sesshoumaru walked to her room, pausing outside the door to listen. He inhaled softly, and then again deeply. She was afraid.

      Sesshoumaru opened the door quickly, but silently. He approached her quickly, bending over her lithe form in the bed. She was breathing rapidly and unevenly. Beads of sweat pearled on her face. She was shaking slightly, whimpering all the while.

      Sesshoumaru was appalled. This girl was a princess. What things could she have experienced that would bring on a nightmare like this? What memory would bring on this type of horror? _ Wait. Memory? How do I know it_ s a memory?_ 

      Sesshoumaru_ s gaze swept over her form again. Somehow, he knew. It was a memory. 

      Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of her shoulders, shaking her.

      _ Kagome!_  Sesshoumaru called her name in the hopes it would wake her.

      Kagome whimpered, _ ……no.. ..no, ..please!.. I can_ t....can_ t.. please don_ t!!.. .I... .I.. I can_ t..._ 

      Sesshoumaru pulled her body towards him and into his lap. He held her against him, lending her his warmth. He ignored the voice in his head that was asking _ why am I doing this?_  Instead, Seshoumaru concentrated on comforting Kagome as much as he could. He ran his fingers gently though her hair, and brushed the bangs back from her face.

      _ She really is beautiful ._ 

      Sesshoumaru continued to ignore himself. He laid her back down on the bed, laying behind her so that her back was to him. She was still whimpering, though he couldn_ t make out what she was saying.

Sesshoumaru began to rub Kagome's back in order to calm her down. His fingers worked in small circles that traveled slowly over her shoulder blades. To his surprise, Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome leaning into the caress. She was starting to relax and Sesshoumaru felt himself sigh in relief, though he didn't understand why.

      'Because she got to you. You care about her.'

      Still ignoring the voice in his head, Sesshoumaru repositioned himself so that he was facing Kagome. Her face looked serene, a small smile graced her lips. Sesshoumaru brushed a lock of hair gently behind her ear, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

      The hours passed, and sleep claimed him, though Sesshoumaru's senses stayed tuned to the girl sleeping in his arms.

      Some time later, Sesshoumaru awoke, his senses buzzing in his head. He inhaled deeply, trying to pinpoint the source of discomfort. He found it immediately. Salty tears. Kagome was crying in her sleep.

      Kagome's face was no longer serene. The tears fell softly onto the pillow beneath her head. Sesshoumaru pulled her close again, circling his arms around her and clasping his hands behind her back. He whispered her name over and over, nuzzling her neck.

      Sesshoumaru whispered sadly, "Kagome… Why can't I help you?" He buried his head in the crook of Kagome's neck, inhaling her scent. It was saturated in sorrow, fear, and the ghost of pain. Sesshoumaru shook her again.

      "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru called again.

      Sesshoumaru felt her jerk and stopped all movement. She jerked again.

      "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru dared breath her name.

      "NO!" Kagome screamed. Her eyes flew open and she started to cry. She had half lifted herself off the bed and she was shaking violently.

      Sesshoumaru pulled her back into his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest. Her fists were balled up in his shirt, and her face was pressed hard against him. Seshoumaru rubbed her back, hoping it would have the same calming effect as earlier. It seemed to, and after a few minites Kagome had stopped crying and her breathing was under control.

      "Shiro……………" Kagome murmered the name as she readjusted her head against Sesshoumaru's chest. 

      Seshoumaru's stomach dropped. 'She thinks that I'm some other guy. No. She thinks  I'm her personal body guard.'

      Kagome jumped slightly, "wait, you're not…………"

      "No. I am not." Sesshoumaru spat out. His words were ice and he felt Kagome shiver slightly. She looked up slowly. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's and she flew backwards, jerking out of his embrace. Sesshoumaru growled.

      "Sesshoumaru……?" Kagome whispered.

      Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, "you will never call me that again. Do I make myself clear?"

That's all for now. Sorry, I know it's short. I'll do a couple more chappies before school goes back in session. Ja ne!


	5. ch 5 More Clues or More Mysteries?

Disclaimer: I do not own inu yasha or any other characters except Tomika and Shirokiba. 

Last time: "Sesshoumaru…..?" Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, "you will never call me that again. Do I make myself clear?"

****

Ch. 5 

More Clues, or More Mysteries?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's chin dropped, " Sesshoumaru I- I didn't mean-"

Sesshoumaru snarled, his teeth bared, "you didn't mean to call me by you lover's name?"

Kagome's head shot back up, "Hay! That's not fair!! He's not my-"

"And yet you would assume that any man in bed with you was your _bodygaurd_," Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kagome paused, then looked at Sesshoumaru curiously, "why were you in bed with me?"

Sesshoumaru growled, "Do not presume to tell me I actually wanted to sleep with 

you. You're whimpering and screaming during that dream last night would have woken the entire household."

Kagome's eyes widened. Her face paled and she started backing away from Sesshoumaru. All the while shaking her head, her fists clenched at her sides.

Sesshoumaru watched, slightly amused, as Kagome shook her head. His amusement turned to anger as she fled towards the door.

Just as Kagome reached the door, a strong arm wrapped around her waste and whirled her around. She found herself looking up at Sesshoumaru. 

A very unhappy Sesshoumaru.

'What's with this girl?' Sesshoumaru asked himself.

Kagome's eyelids closed, and her muscles tensed. She waited.

Sesshoumaru spoke softly, " don't walk out on me." When he got no response, Sesshoumaru shook her lightly.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru tried again.

Kagome looked up, "you said my name…."

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at that statement. 'So she likes it when I say her name.'

"I needed to talk to you." Sesshoumaru paused, waiting for approval. Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru continued, " I wanted to ask you if you knew why we never met."

'Huh?!' Isn't he going to ask about the dream?' Kagome thought, feeling confused once more.

Kagome looked at him sadly, "Dad always wanted me to meet you. I think at one point he even wanted you to train me........, " Kagome trailed off, looking away. 'Stop it! Don't do this to yourself.' Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru, "we were on our way here when my dad died. So of course, I didn't come." Kagome shrugged, "that's all."

Sesshoumaru looked slightly annoyed, but refrained from commenting. Instead he asked, "what is you relationship with Shirokiba?"

Kagome looked startled, "well, he's like my brother,... I guess.......?"

Sesshoumaru growled softly, "that's not what I was asking. How do you feel about him?"

Kagome answered truthfully, "he's the closest friend I've ever had. He's always ther for me and he makes up for all my mother's short-comings."

Sesshoumaru snarled at himself, disgusted by this feeling that made him want to keep Kagome away from Shirokiba. What was it? Jealousy? 'I will not lower myself to her position.'

In spite of himself, Sesshoumaru found himself asking, "He's claimed you then?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "no. He hasn't."

Sesshoumaru was surprised. Did this girl, Kagome, not know what he meant?

"Are you not aware that he protects, shelters, and worries over you as if you were his?" Sesshoumaru probed.

Kagome groaned, "I just told you! He's like my brother. He's taken care of me ever since Rei died!!" Kagome gasped. 'What possessed me to say that? I haven't called my father by that name since the day he died. Rei..... he always let me call him that.

* flashback *

__

"Daddy," a young Kagome asked, "why does mommy call you Rey?"

A tall figure laughed. He turned around, scooping the girl up into his arms. His hair was dark, long, and straight. His face gentle; eyes grey and laughing. "Would you like to call me Rei aswell, my little Kage?"

The young girl's eyes lit up, "Really?"

He laughed again, "Really."

* end flashback *

"Kagome! Kagome!!" Sesshoumaru shook Kagome roughly. She had gone pale and looked like she was mentally too far away to come back. He could smell her pain and fear and for some reason, it seemed to hurt him as well. He shook her again, "Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes flickered blue, registering Sesshoumaru's prescence, and dropped, their line of sight now on the floor.

Sesshoumaru was bewildered. 'What's wrong?' "Kagome?" he took a tentative step closer, pulling her against him. Then he smelled the salt in the air. 'She's crying again. Why? What's been done to make her act this way?'

Kagome sagged against Sesshoumaru, crying. He lowered her to the ground, and wrapped his arms around her, the sleeves of his kimono sheltering her from the world.

As Sesshoumaru cradled and comforted her, Kagome let it all go. All the pain she hadn't been able to deal with at her father's death. All the unjustice she knew her mother was plotting with the power of the throne behind her. The stress of war and the pain at the loss of many friends ebbed away as the tears ran down her face.

When Kagome calmed, Sesshoumaru helped her to stand. He held her by the waist, and with her head still burried in his kimono, lead her over to the door. He guided her out of her room, through the halls, to his personal courtyard. His gaze rested on the girl in his arms.

He spoke her name softly, "Kagome."

There was a slight nodd against his chest.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Look."

Kagome peaked up past Sesshoumaru's kimono and saw the blue sky. She whirled around, taking in the sight. It was undescribable. ( and here i go trying......) Japanese maples lined the courtyard walls. Large rocks that resembled mountains gave way to three tremendous waterfalls. A clear, sparkling spring bubbled beneath it. There were white lilies everywhere. They contrasted with the shadows like stars in the night sky.

Sesshoumaru watched with amusement as Kagome stared in awe, "I thought you would like it."

Kagome jumped, startled out of her state of shock. She looked at Sesshoumaru, "It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." Kagome turned back and continued to look around.

Sesshoumaru stayed for hours watching Kagome as she walked around the garden. She would lay beside the spring, and Sesshoumaru would stare enthralled, as Kagome ran her fingers through the water. 'I wonder what it would feel like if she ran her fingers through my hair.....? Where did that come from?' An all to-well-known voice popped into his head. 'She's a filthy, dirty human. She has no pride. You've seen her! She cries all the time. She has no strength and-' Sesshoumaru interupted his own thoughts. 'She's beautiful, she isn't dirty. She does have pride, but she isn't arrogant. I don't know why she cries, but-'

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked softly.

Sesshoumaru ripped his mind away from his thoughts, his eyes focusing on their subject.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked again, a little worried.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome smiled, relieved, "You looked a little upset, I was worried."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. 'She's gorgeous when she smiles. By Kami she's beautiful.' No she's not. She's a human! A dirty- 'Shut up.'

Seshoumaru shook his head, "no, not upset. I was thinking."

Kagome smiled again, " okay."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's voice was stern.

Kagome's smile faded, but she nodded and sat down beside him.

Sesshoumaru grimaced when Kagome's smile vanished, but didn't show it. He spoke evenly, "there are two things. Neither of which you'll like."

Kagome answered seriously, "I will answer what I can."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Good. Tell me what you know of this war."

Kagome spoke evenly, " our Northern borders were being over-run, so we sent troops out to the watch posts. They were ambushed, slaughtered, and their bodies hung from trees. Two of my closest friends were among those who died. Three days later I found a ransom not in my bedroom. They wanted my father's lands in return for my brother's life. I'm not the only one who has suffered. Villages along the border are being raided. We couldn't let it continue, so we declared war."

Sesshoumaru's voice was like honey, silky and smooth, almost as if to catch Kagome in a trap. He leveled his gaze, "and how, may I ask, do you know this?"

Kagome held his gaze, "I was there."

'She was WHAT?!?' Sesshoumaru thought utterly confused. 'Why would you send a princess into battle? It's not ethical, smart, or dignified.'

Kagome spoke, "I know what you're thinking. Who were they going to send, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome demanded. "My father is dead, out people are farmers, and my mother couldn't even get in the saddle of a horse!"

Sesshoumaru growled, raising his voice, "neither should you bitch!" 'Damnit! I haven't come so close to loosing control in over a century. This girl will ruin me,' Sesshoumaru thought bitterly.

Kagome straightened, then glared at Sesshoumaru, "that is why I never wanted to come here." Kagome stood, "the second thing?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "now is not the time."

Kagome turned and walked away.

Sesshoumaru watched her go with a look of indifference, but for some reason his heart was heavy with guilt. 'She didn't diserve that. I probably could have commended her, but that would be more than she deserves.' Sesshoumaru sighed, 'I doubt now, that I'll ever find out what made her cry last night.' The thought angered him and left to patrol his borders.

Kagome walked calmly down the halls, but inside she was fuming. 'Who does he think he is?! He's nothing but an arrogant, overbearing, bastard. I don't care what Rei saw in him! I hate him.' She moved swiftly down the halls, letting her trained sense of directions take her back to her room. The area was saturated in her ki and could be easily located and tracked.

Kagome reached her room and opened the door. She was surprised to see Sango waiting, but quickly became angry again.

"What?" Kagome demanded. Kagome saw Sango's hurt look and dropped her chin, "I'm sorry Sango-chan. Sesshoumaru just really pisses me off. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Sango's face lit up, "Apology accepted."

Kagome smiled.

Sango gave Kagome a thoughtful look, "You know,... no matter how much of a jerk Sesshoumaru-sama acts like, he's stil the most beautiful jerk there is." Sango grinned at the look on Kagome's face. Both girls burst into peels of laughter. 

When they recovered, Sango ushered Kagome into the bathroom. Sango looked dissaprovingly at Kagome, "You've been wearing you nightgown all day?"

Kagome looked down and then back at Sango, blushing, "oops?"

Sango shook her head, "take a quick shower while I pick you out a dress kimono."

Kagome frowned, "why do I need a dress kimono?"

Sango looked at Kagome with surprise, "the Lords are coming to dine with Sesshoumaru-sama tonight. They have requested you prescense."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and sighed, "just like tea with mother. I'll take a shower."

Sango left the room, and Kagome undressed, noticing the slight rip in the sleeve of her nightgown. 'Did I do that?'

Kagome filled the tub with steaming hot water and lowered herself into its depths.

**next time**: introductions will be made.......... Kagome's out of line.......... is that a fight scene?

I'm soooo sorry about how long this took. I actually have several very good reasons too!! not that it matters. I moved from my apartment to a house and I've been going crazy trying to get settled in and get all my schoolwork done too. I'd like to be able to say that my next update will be soon, but I can't. sorry!!

I'd like to thank all my readers, especially......

**Shinigami Clara**- you are absolutely right! the setting is feudal japan but i have a few anomalies. i hadn't even realized that, so thank you. however, i don't plan to change them as the oven was a side story and there will be more enfasis on Kagome's miko powers.

**PeachesDani**- thank you!

**twilightsuzuka8890**- happy belated new years!!

**Suki1- **i'm glad you like it. sorry it took so long

**watergoddesskasey- **thanks

****

rys()- thank you!!! here we go!! my very** first **vote for **sess/kag!!**


	6. Ch 6 Truth or Treason?

AN: so, how confused is everyone? ::grins evilly:: I realize that this story is very soon going to get even more confusing, but I promise it will eventually be explained. The readers know about as much a Sesshoumaru does in the story. Obviously, Sesshoumaru doesn't know that much and is thoroughly confused. That's the point.

Also, I'm aware that a Sess/Kag pairing seems to have quickly arisen, but the plot is going to get to thick for that to go any further… for the moment. Depending on reviews, I will change the pairing.

Last time: Sango looked at Kagome with surprise, "the Lords are coming to dine with Sesshoumaru-sama tonight. They have requested you presence."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and sighed, "just like tea with mother. I'll take a shower."

Kagome filled the tub with steaming hot water and lowered herself into its depths.

Ch. 6

Truth or Treason?

Kagome emerged from the bathroom 15minutes later, wrapped in a fuzzy white towel. She stuck her tongue out at Sango, "I look like a feather boa."

Sango looked up from the dresses she had chosen and smiled. Kagome smiled in return as she approached the bed to survey the kimonos. One was blue with white doves and a white obi. The second was solid black with a yellow obi, and the third was white with a delicate silver-like-green embroidery depicting leaves. Kagome thought the third kimono would look good with a soft green obi.

"Usually," Kagome said, pointing at the black kimono, "I would wear that. However, I kind of like the white and silver one."

Sango nodded and helped Kagome put on the kimono and tie the obi. When she was done, Sango stood back to look Kagome over. Sango frowned, "your hair."

Kagome nodded in agreement and Sango left to retrieve a brush and ornamental comb. Sango returned and handed the chosen comb to Kagome, "Do you like it?"

Kagome stared at the comb in her hand. It was beautiful. Made of silver, the comb's prongs intertwined with flowered vines and leaves, like a miniature garden. Sango smiled softly at Kagome's awed expression. "It's a gift from Sesshoumaru-sama, My Lady."

Kagome looked up, handing the comb back to Sango. "Tell him I said it's beautiful, and thank you."

Sango nodded and began on Kagome's hair. Ten minutes later, Kagome stood before the mirror smiling. Her hair was woven on top of her head like a tiara, the comb holding it in place. Strands of hair fell to Kagome's shoulder, curled and bouncy. Kagome looked at Sango, "That's amazing! Teach me, pleeeeaaase??"

Sango grinned while pushing Kagome to the door, "Another time. Good luck."

Sango opened the door.

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway. He seemed to have made no effort to look special, but Kagome knew he didn't need to. After a pause, Sesshoumaru offered Kagome his arm. She accepted and he lead her to the banquet hall.

'Kami she looks radiant,' Sesshoumaru mused. 'I wonder how it would feel to touch her hair…' Sesshoumaru's eyes watched intently as the strands of curly hair swayed above Kagome's shoulder. He noticed her outfit, 'I had hoped she'd wear that. It suits her.' Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to her face, 'She's nervous. She's pale when she's nervous. Kami it only makes her soft, red lips more noticeable.' Sesshoumaru stopped, 'Soft? Red? Lips? When did I start thinking like this? Sesshoumaru moved his train of though back a little, 'She was nervous.'

Kagome's eyes were wide. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies. Her heart was wild and she knew Sesshoumaru could hear it.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru spoke gently.

Kagome jumped slightly.

Sesshoumaru squeezed Kagome's arm, pulling her slightly closer. Kagome looked up at him. Sesshoumaru smiled, (wait, smiled?) and spoke gently, "you'll be fine. The other Lords are fair and rule well, you will like them."

Kagome fretted, "But-"

Sesshoumaru placed a soft kiss on Kagome's lips. ( where did that come from? Jeeze… kind of random and against what I said in the AN, ney? Oh well. I don wanna get rid of it.) Pulling back, he looked her in the eye, "calm yourself. If you're nervous, pull on my sleeve lightly. I'll do what I can to help."

Kagome tilted her head, "why?"

Sesshoumaru questioned her, "why would I help you?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

A smile played on Sesshoumaru's lips. "To answer a question." Sesshoumaru added mentally, 'and the answer is yes, your lips are very soft indeed.'

Kagome opened her mouth to ask what he meant when a servant opened the door the banquet hall. 'I'll have to make sure I ask him about that,' thought Kagome.

Sesshoumaru started forward, and Kagome moved with him gracefully. They entered the room arm in arm, Sesshoumaru guiding Kagome to her seat. He pulled back the chair for her, and Kagome sat. Sesshoumaru pushed the chair closer to the table, and took his place beside her at the head of the table.

Kagome finally looked across the table at the three Lords. She recognized Kouga immediately, having traveled with him during the armies retreat. The other two, a Lord and Lady, Kagome knew from Shirokiba's descriptions. Kagome turned to the first Lord, "My Lord Tellonomaru, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." She inclined her head, "My father spoke very highly of you. It is an honor to meet you, Lady Katrina." Kagome's eyes came to rest on Kouga, "well met, Lord Kouga." She smiled, "it is nice to see you again."

AN: this is the first example of Kagome's diplomatic side. There will be another instance later where she will assume the formalities of her position as princess.

Sesshoumaru had watched Kagome's interactions, inwardly impressed with her conduct. He was surprised she had recognized the Lords, and was pleased with her addresses to each, …that is, until Kouga. 'Well met? What's that suppose to mean? How does she know him anyway?' Sesshoumaru's thoughts took a turn from angry to depressed, 'why doesn't she smile like that at me?'

Sesshoumaru spoke calmly, "I have brought this meeting about to introduce to you Lady Kagome, the Lord Rei's daughter."

Lady Katrina nodded and smiled at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru resumed, "we have a decision to make. War will soon ensue in Lady Kagome's territory. She is here under my protection after her brother's disappearance almost two months ago."

Kagome looked sharply at Sesshoumaru, thinking, 'it was a kidnapping and you know it.'

Sesshoumaru continued without hesitance, "we must decide it we will fight."

There was a slight pause before Kouga spoke, "the Lady Kagome will always have the support of the Southern Lands."

Kagome smiled, "my thanks, Kouga-sama."

Sesshoumaru thought bitterly, (yes bitterly! I kno it's out of character…) 'She has dropped his title. She even smiled at him again.'

Lady Katrina spoke. Her voice was soft and smooth, but it demanded respect. "Before I involve the Eastern Lands in this 'war', I would like to hear the accounts that we are lead to believe constitute this war. I believe you have already pledged you support, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru answered curtly, "I have."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, "I didn't know."

Sesshoumaru didn't look at her, "I have spoken to Shirokiba."

Kagome spoke, her words clipped, "I see." Her voice softened, "Lady Katrina, what is it you want to know?"

"It is imperative, Lady Kagome, that I know what has happened since Rei has died. You understand, that I cannot uselessly endanger my people."

Kagome nodded, "I understand. I would still prefer to avoid a war of any kind. It is, however, out of my control. I will do anything to get my brother back."

Kouga spoke up, "you know I will help you in any way I can, Lady Kagome. I wish you would come back with me so I could be ensured of your protection."

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat, "she is_ already _protected."

Tellonomaru cleared his throat, "I, too, would like the facts behind this war."

Sesshoumaru began calmly, "Naraku has joined forces with Onigumo. (two separate ppl in this fic) They have been raiding the northern borders of the late Lord Rei's land for over seven months. It has been almost two months since Lady Kagome's brother disappeared."

Lady Katrina nodded, "this we know. Lady Kagome, what can you tell us of the battle plans? How many men will rally to your cause? Who is in charge?"

"There are no plans," Kagome answered in all seriousness. "There is only chaos in my father's realm. As for the army, my step-mother, Lady Pamela, has direct control over most of the army. I have only my own small legion of followers. They are presently scouting perimeters, spying, and listening to the common people of the land. They hide, coming to me only when the have something to tell of utmost importance."

Lord Tellonomaru interrupted, "I was lead to believe you're people had a set

plan-"

Kagome cut him short, "There are rumors spreading. My men sift through them easily enough, but the information gained is dangerous."

"Dangerous in what way, Lady Kagome," Lord Tellonomaru asked.

"I have learned for myself that Lady Pamela's knowledge of the miko arts has allowed her to gain more power from the Shikon jewel than she can control. Recently I was informed that she has joined with Naraku. Now, it is my belief, that my brother's kidnapping was a planned action, supported by Lady Pamela, who saw that it was carried out."

Lady Katrina spoke vehemently, "do you realize, Lady Kagome, the kind of treachery you are talking about?"

Sesshoumaru's thoughts ran angrily around in his head, 'why didn't she tell me these things? She has no authority in this matter and should never have mentioned these things to the other Lords.' May be she wants to be truthful in her politics and lay everything out for the other Lords to decide for themselves. 'It doesn't matter what she thinks she's doing. She should have told me. I could have warned her!'

Lady Katrina stood up, barring her fangs, "I will not sit her listening to these blatant lies."

Sesshoumaru paused to look at Kagome's face. She sat poised, her face serious and truthful, her demeanor daring Lady Katrina to defy her. Sesshoumaru lifted a silver brow as he felt a small tug on his pant leg. He smiled inwardly, '…scared to death and doesn't show it.'

Sesshoumaru stood and moved behind Kagome. His hands rested on her shoulders and his head hovered by Kagome's ear.

Sesshoumaru spoke softly, dangerously. "You forget, Lady Katrina, who it is you accuse of telling lies."

Lady Katrina glared, "I will _not _listen to a women-child speaking treachery of the father she says she loves."

"My father's only connection to these events is his unfortunate alliance with Lady Pamela. He was deceived in her intentions." Kagome stood, breaking Sesshoumaru's embrace, "If you will excuse me."

Kagome turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She walked swiftly down the hall, following the path Sesshoumaru had taken her on that morning. When Kagome reached the garden, she flopped unceremoniously to the ground, stretching out. She unfastened her hair and lay her head on her arms. Just before she fell asleep, her voice could be heard whispering like the wind. "Father…"

Kagome woke in a dark room. Her arms ached and her wrists burned. A purple haze filled her vision. Suddenly she lurched forward. She found herself swinging by a pair of cuffs encircling her arms, her feet only inches above the floor. Something wet and sticky oozed from her hairline.

Kagome perked up the moment she heard foot steps. A door creaked and light spilled into the room. Kagome closed her eyes trying to block the blinding light. Somewhere a voice resounded, laughing, "khu khu khu…."

A young voice followed, " please no… no!"

Kagome screamed at the sight before her, "Souta!"

Kagome's eyes shot open. A sudden hiss of air sounded and Kagome leapt aside. She looked to where she had been sleeping only moments before. There lay an arrow, embedded in the ground, the area around it turning black.

Kagome looked into the forest. Her eyes searched the shadows, while her mind quickly tried to erase the dream from which she had been awoken.

Kagome readied her battle stance as a figure emerged from the darkness.

Anyone who saw the battle would have thought they'd gone crazy. Mirror images blurred together before separating, only to spin back into tight circles. It was impossible to tell the difference between them.

Kikyo attacked first, punching Kagome's right shoulder. Kagome leaned into the attack, then dodged at the last moment, causing Kikyo to stumble forward. Without hesitation, and with an accuracy that betrayed her experience, Kagome brought her elbow down at the base of Kikyo's neck. The blow's force knocked Kikyo to the ground, but she rolled to the side and quickly swiped at Kagome's leg with a blade.

Kagome bit her tongue.

Somewhere inside the Citadel, a certain demon Lord smelled blood. Excusing himself from the 'meeting', which Sesshoumaru now considered closer to a verbal brawl, he strode down the hall towards his charge.

Kagome shifted her stance, putting most of her weight off her now injured right foot. She glared at Kikyo, "you never could fight fair."

Kikyo smiled coyly, "you never could fight at all." Kikyo started forward no longer smiling, "now die!!"

Kagome easily evaded the blade's wide arc and, switching her footing, landed a kick to Kikyo's wrist. There was a satisfying crunch as Kikyo's hand splintered, the blade falling from its limp grasp.

Kagome drew her handgun and pointed the barrel at Kikyo. (funny, I didn't kno she brought that w/ her…) "If you have a weapon, it's only fair that I should as well."

Kikyo spat at her.

Kagome looked at Kikyo disdainfully, "picked up some moves from Inu Yasha, I see. The losing streak too?"

Kikyo glowered and began to gather her ki into a dark black cloud. It swirled into a tighter and smaller sphere with each passing moment. Raising her arm, Kikyo moved to hurl the orb at Kagome. It exploded and Kikyo was thrown into the wall surrounding the garden. Kikyo fell forward, unconscious.

Kagome smirked, 'did you honestly think I'd let you attack me with a move _I _created?'

Kagome's attention suddenly shifted back to Kikyo's body. Under Kagome's scrutinizing gaze, it was beginning to fade. Suddenly Kikyo's body disappeared all together and only a soul was left.

Kagome approached the spot warily. The soul didn't belong to her step-sister, Kikyo. It belonged to a child, to a young boy.

Kagome whimpered, the soul belonged to Souta.

Okkie! That's where I leave ya'll. Yes Yes I know. But tomorrow will be the first day of summer vacation and I will begin updating regularly. Thanks for staying tuned. Let me know if you have questions or comments.

Thank you soooo much for reviews!!

Next Time: Kagome heals herself and Sesshoumaru ponders his odd behavior.


	7. Ch 7 A Mother's Absent Love

**Last time**: Kagome approached the spot warily. The soul belonged to a young boy… to Souta.  
  
**Silent Companion Ch. 7  
A Mother's Absent Love  
**  
Kagome stumbled to the spot and fell to her knees. She knelt staring at the empty soul of her brother. Kagome quickly realized that this Souta was nothing more than mist, a shadow of what he had once been. He floated above the ground. His face and lips were pale, his eyes vacant. Kagome felt that even a soft breeze would tear him apart, like blowing at smoke.  
  
Kagome held out her arms, "Souta?"  
  
The spirit lifted his head in Kagome's direction. Its eyes settled on Kagome and suddenly brightened. In that moment, Kagome saw Souta as he had been in life, cheerful and innocent. The boy smiled, "goodbye."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway of the garden staring at Kagome. He could swear he had just seen Kagome's brother, and he had distinctly heard someone say goodbye to Kagome. A male. Jealousy kicked in and Sesshoumaru found himself snarling at the thought of her meeting with another male without him knowing. His jealousy was forgotten when he smelled tears.  
  
Kagome's vision refocused and she found herself looking at Kikyo's unconscious body. For a second, Kagome wondered if she had passed out; if Souta's death had been a dream. The ache in her heart, however, told her it was true.  
  
Kagome bowed her head and sent a silent prayer to her brother in heaven. (what would the equivalent of heaven be for yasha and co.?) She would miss him and he knew it, but there was something in her that refused to give up. Something was telling her to keep going and keep fighting. With a sigh, Kagome stood up and turned around.  
  
Kagome took in her breath when she found Sesshoumaru standing in her path. She hadn't sensed his presence.  
  
Sesshoumaru masked his worry and smirked, "it isn't wise for you to let your guard down. You didn't even notice me."   
  
He had meant his statement to be taunting, but it had come out sounding like a reprimand he might give Rin. 'Damn her.'  
  
Kagome fell against him, "hold me…?"  
  
Sesshoumaru paused a moment before he picked Kagome up and walked from the garden. He took his new charge to his bedroom and deposited her on the bed. His gaze traveled over her body searching for the wound he knew she had. His gaze came to rest on her ankle. The wound was bleeding heavily. Even so, the crimson stain did nothing to hide the white of a protruding bone. Sesshoumaru attempted to bite back his rage, 'that bitch will pay.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru's attention snapped to Kagome at the tone of her voice. She had sounded sad, tired, and what worried him most, listless.   
  
"Yes, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"My sister Kikyo is outside. If you would please remove her from the grounds I would appreciate it."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "I'll be back."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and walked from the room, closing the door behind him. Kagome inhaled deeply and stood up. She winced at the pain in her ankle and sat back down. Kagome examined the wound closely. Although it looked hideous, it wasn't as bad as she had feared. The blade had seemingly carved its way down the side of her foot. Though the ankle bone was quite visible, it did not appear that any of the ligaments or tendons had been torn. Not that hard to heal, all in all, but Kami it hurt!  
  
Kagome slid from the bed, folding herself cross-legged on the floor. She placed her hands on the wound and closed her eyes. She relaxed slightly and waited patiently for her body to repair itself.  
  
Kagome began to glow purple, and as the purple light engulfed the room, the gash disappeared and Kagome's tired muscles relaxed. Kagome opened her eyes slowly. The purple in the room vanished immediately, but Kagome's eyes stayed violet. She blinked a couple of times and her blue-gray orbs returned.  
  
Kagome crawled back up on the bed to wait for Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked from his chamber thoughtfully. 'Why doesn't she want Kikyo executed? Her own sister betrayed her. Can she really forgive someone who tried to kill her? What was the deal with her brother anyway?'  
  
Sesshoumaru paused in the hall. His voice suddenly rang out, summoning his servant, "Jaken."  
  
A green, wart-like toad (I do kind of feel bad that Jaken is always so ugly, but hey, he kind of is…) stepped forward from the shadows. "Yes, almighty Lord Sesshoumaru?" he wheezed out.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the loyal, but incompetent toad in front of him. "You will accompany me," Sesshoumaru stated curtly.  
  
The toad called Jaken followed his master down the hall stammering, "y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru. A-as you w-wish, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the garden, his eyes scanning for signs of life, "Jaken."  
  
The toad scuttled forward, "yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned down at the toad cowering in front of him, "you will stay here Jaken. At the first sign of movement, you will alert me."  
  
Jaken bowed deeply, his high-pitched voice stuttering and squeaking, "yes Sesshoumaru-sama. Wh-what am I looking f-for?"  
  
"Anything," Sesshoumaru offered as he walked away.  
  
Sesshoumaru arrived at his room to find Kagome sitting on the edge of his bed. She looked up as he approached. Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her and looked down at her.  
  
Neither spoke. The air was tense and it seemed neither knew how to ease it.  
  
Sesshoumaru brooded over his odd reactions to the girl, trying to figure out what place she held in his household. 'Rin adores her, thinking of her almost as a mother. It would seem that annoying kit, Shippou, gets along with her as well… Kagome acts different around the kids though. She always seems to be so happy around them. When she's alone, she… well, she's _alone_. She looses her spark and she seems so... Is it lost? No.' Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head, 'she looks drained. Tired. Sango seems to bring out some of the fire in her though. May be I should see to it that Kagome spends more time with her.' Sesshoumaru's thoughts then turned to the more troubling and darker aspects; to things Kagome had neglected to share with him. He pondered again over Kikyo's betrayal. 'May be what Kagome said about the corruption was true. But that doesn't explain her brother's appearance in the garden…'  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said before he could stop himself, "what happened?"  
  
Kagome's gaze, which had risen to Sesshoumaru's face, dropped to the floor.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru probed, "I have to know." His voice was soft. Had it been anyone else, Kagome would have thought he was pleading.  
  
Kagome exhaled, "Kikyo is Lady Pamela's daughter. Rei married her after my mother's death. My father favored and pampered me. I was taught to read and write. I learned what I wanted. Often instructors were hired to teach me anything from the basics of self defense to how to prepare a five course meal fit to serve even before you… Kikyo hated me for it. My step-mother did as well. When Rei die-," Kagome paused and took a deep breath. "When he died, my step-mother lost no time in stripping from me everything I had. Souta was my only comfort, and he eventually rebelled against his own mother, Lady Pamela. So when her loyalties changed, and the war began, she allowed him to be kidnapped. It was a tactical move designed to keep me in line. It didn't work and she was planning to kill me. Shiro-kun got wind of this and sent me into hiding. Away from the castle, I began searching for Souta. That's when I began to realize my step-mother's true intentions. She wants to take over, pure and simple. (pardon the pun) She made me live my life thinking I had killed Rei, and now she's done the same with Souta." Kagome's voice was bitter, practically dripping with venom. She glared up at Sesshoumaru without really seeing him, "She _killed_ him! Don't you get it? Souta is dead!! She has control now. Absolute control and no heir. She controls the armies and with Naraku as an ally and Onigumo (two dif. ppl remember) in her bed, who's to stop her?" Kagome's voice cracked and she began yelling, "she's a hoe! A rotten, good for nothing, ass hole, who's been killing and manipulating her whole life. She made me watch him die!" Kagome's voice had cracked a second time. Her gaze dropped and she began murmuring to herself, "she made me watch… me watch him die…"  
  
Sesshoumaru had watched in stunned silence as Kagome had let out feelings of hatred and malice. She was starting to frighten him in a way. He moved to shake her free of her inner demons, but paused to catch her renewed whispers.  
  
"Why?! _Why_ did she make me watch again?" Kagome moaned.  
  
'Again?' Sesshoumaru wondered.  
  
"Wasn't it enough that I killed Rei? Did she have to make me end Souta's life as well? Why wasn't it enough? It wasn't enough…" Kagome's broken thoughts ended and streams of tears began pouring down her cheeks.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes no longer seemed clouded with memories, but pain shone fierce in her gray orbs leaving Sesshoumaru to look upon the broken girl in front of him.  
  
'No! She is not broken. Not yet.' Sesshoumaru thought furiously.  
  
"Kagome?!" Sesshoumaru demanded, "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome, who had stood sometime during her rant, toppled forward against Sesshoumaru and began crying harder.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down on the woman in his arms. 'Yes. Woman.' Sesshoumaru told himself, 'She is strong and beautiful, no longer a woman-child. Yes. Appearances are deceiving. She is strong, and she is **mine**.' Sesshoumaru tightened his hold around Kagome and lifted her up onto the bed. Using one arm to pull back the covers, he gently lay her down upon his bed.  
  
When he tried to pull away, Sesshoumaru found that Kagome wouldn't let go. Sesshoumaru leaned over her slightly. His lips brushed across her forehead and he whispered against her cool skin, "let go, Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked when Kagome let go with a frown. He stood back and stripped from his outer haorii, leaving his pants on. Sesshoumaru slipped in beside Kagome and watched in amusement as she curled up against him. Sesshoumaru wiped an imaginary tear from Kagome's cheek, "sleep."  
  
And Kagome did. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, a clawed hand resting against her back. Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's nose lightly, "no one will hurt what is mine." Sesshoumaru frowned suddenly, 'did I just state she was mine? Why do I even entertain these thoughts? Its not like I have any feelings for the girl. (hey! Wot happened to her being a women, huh?) I have no feelings for her, yet,… I protect her. My respect for Lord Rei…? No longer can I say I only protect her for Rei. I think of her as mine,… but she is only a ningen! Why should I be so possessive? She should mean nothing. She _should_ mean nothing.'  
  
Kagome murmured in her sleep and buried her head in the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru once more focused his gaze on Kagome. A small ghost of a smile formed on Kagome's face and Sesshoumaru was relieved to see that for the first night since Kagome's arrival, she would, it appeared, not be plagued by her dreams. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through Kagome's hair, which had fanned out on the pillow. 'Yes,' Sesshoumaru thought, 'she is ningen, but she is strong-willed, powerful, and intelligent. She deserves to be protected… protected and cherished.'  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kagome. He secured his grip and allowed his body to relax against her. No one was there to see the smile that graced his lips as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kagome woke to the well-toned, ivory chest of a certain youkai Lord. Tilting her head to the side, she was able to see Sesshoumaru's face. Kagome stared in awe at the peaceful look his features portrayed. She smiled and brushed a stray bang back in place. At the contact, Sesshoumaru's arm pulled Kagome closer. Kagome blushed at the thought of exactly what 'it' was, that she was now being pressed against. Kagome blushed harder and turned her head to pay attention to other things.  
  
Kagome looked out the window, noticing with a start that it was daylight outside, and judging by the amount of light, had been for a while.  
  
Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru and smiled at the thought of the stoic Lord sleeping in. A soft laugh escaped Kagome's lips.  
  
The laughter halted, and Kagome's happy thoughts crashed down around her. Throwing Sesshoumaru away from her, Kagome leapt from the bed, turning to face a very awake, startled demon Lord.  
  
"Don't touch me," Kagome hissed.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and stepped towards Kagome, his voice cool, "I will touch what is mine."  
  
Kagome held her ground, her body beginning to glow black, "get away!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "no."  
  
Kagome glared, her aura became darker and began to spread. Her voice was soft, "wrong answer." Kagome's eyes turned black.  
  
A bolt of black energy temporarily pinned Sesshoumaru to the wall. Once released, Sesshoumaru growled and charged, moving past Kagome and coming up behind her. Kagome whirled, the edge of her knife glancing across Sesshoumaru's left shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru hissed, the air passing through his lips was the only sign of his pain.  
  
Kagome smirked, "binding spell."  
  
Unable to move, Sesshoumaru just glared.  
  
A sudden look of anguish flickered over Kagome's features. Her eyes closed. She blinked, and blinked again, her eyes once more their traditional gray. The black aura changed to purple and spread over Sesshoumaru. There was a moment of pain shared by both, then the aura turned pink, receded, and faded.  
  
Kagome kneeled beside Sesshoumaru, "you okay?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glowered, "what the _hell_ happened?"  
  
Kagome smiled sympathetically, "my mother."  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome had already stood and held out her hand. Sesshoumaru silently reprimanded himself when he took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood gracefully, though Kagome knew he could still feel the sting of her blow. 'My _mother's_ blow, _not _mine,' Kagome reminded herself.  
  
"Would you mind explaining?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
Kagome turned without answering and approached the balcony. Sesshoumaru following behind. Kagome placed her hands on the railing and looked out to the horizon. Kagome was startled to see that the sun had already set. The fight had only lasted a few moments, the after effects however, had wasted away the day. In the darkness, Kagome could barely make out the mountains in the distance, the mountains that had once been her home, and the mountains in which Rei had died.  
  
Kagome exhaled deeply, "after Rei died, my step-mother prohibited everyone from teaching me to control my powers. They had only recently resurface and Rei was thrilled. Kikyo had always had miko powers, but the teacher Rei employed, Kaede-baachan, said they would have to develop some more before they could be shaped. So Kaede-baachan started teaching me instead. It was only a few months before Rei died, I had only enough time to learn how to keep myself balanced, my powers in check. I had no knowledge of how to protect myself and my step-mother wanted it to stay that way. Kaede was forced to leave, but she left some books about spells, chants, and herbs with Shiro-kun. As time passed, my step-mother became satisfied that I had lost the ability to control my powers. It was then, that Shiro-kun began to teach me."  
  
"He started with physical training, increasing my flexibility, stamina, and speed. He taught me hand to hand combat and how to disarm opponents when I, myself, was weaponless. Oh, and he always, _always_, made sure to wear me down physically before we faced off. His point in doing this was to make sure that, should my body become too drained to channel my ki any further, I would still be capable of beating my opponent." Kagome turned and grinned at Sesshoumaru ruefully, "if I'm tired enough that I can no longer fight using my miko energy, I'm one whipped puppy."  
  
Kagome sighed and turned away from Sesshoumaru again. She tilted her head, "it's warm out this evening."  
  
Sesshoumaru, startled at Kagome's sudden change in subject, moved forward and turned her around. It irritated him that, although she was giving him information, Kagome had not yet explained why she had attacked him, and Sesshoumaru wanted to know. Hooking a finger beneath Kagome's chin, Sesshoumaru forced her to look him in the eye. He prodded, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's voice was barely a whisper, "he didn't want me to get hurt.." '..again,' Kagome added mentally.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, still trapped in his hold, "you were hurt before."  
  
Kagome flinched, her body jerking free of his grasp. She quickly turned her face away, "yes."  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome once again, pulling her back to his chest and clasping his hands in front of her. He nuzzled the spot between Kagome's neck and shoulder. "What about the books, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice light and curious.  
  
Kagome relaxed slightly, tilting her head in response to Sesshoumaru's persistent nose. "After I had beaten Shiro-kun in hand to hand combat, he gave me the books." Kagome shrugged, "I taught myself."  
  
Sesshoumaru inhaled Kagome's scent once more before pulling back, his arms staying around her. "How?" He was curious now, no longer concerned with the cause of their earlier skirmish. He would ask her later. For now, Sesshoumaru was content to learn how she had managed her powers. 'She's so powerful. How is it she's never been trained?'  
  
"Well," Kagome started, "I already knew how to ground my power, so-"  
  
"Ground?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.  
  
Kagome laughed softly, turning in Sesshoumaru's arms to face him. "I'm not sure I can really explain it." She smiled, "it would be easier just to show you. Hold on." With that as her only warning, Kagome leaned off the back of the balcony, pulling Sesshoumaru with her.  
  
Sesshoumaru instantly tightened his grip, preparing to end their fall, but Kagome smiled and shook her head. A cloud of pinkish-purple ki plumed beneath them. Suddenly Sesshoumaru found himself on the ground with Kagome in his arms. She smiled again as the pink glow diminished and then disappeared.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared.  
  
Kagome grinned, "when my ki ebbed and then disappeared, that was grounding."  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to stare and Kagome picked up where she had left off. "I already had a basic knowledge of _how _one would ground their powers, but I had never called on enough power to try it. The books were of simple chants and spells I could practice. They were useful and not only helped me learn to ground my powers, but more so learn to call it."  
  
"The books focused on using my miko abilities. I quickly moved on. Since Shiro-kun had no access to more difficult material, I played. I was wary though," Kagome grimaced. "Rei's death had taught me what I was capable of doing if I ever used my powers to harm. I was afraid to delve deeper within myself for fear someone would get hurt."  
  
Sesshoumaru's face had slipped back to its normal, unemotional state. "So you in truth, cannot control you ki." Sesshoumaru's voice advertised disgust, "and this is the reason you would give for attacking the Lord of the Western Lands?"  
  
Kagome frowned, "my miko abilities? I have very good control over them. They are my means for survival."  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, sniffing the air. He growled, "Shirokiba is in my territory."  
  
Kagome nodded, "yes."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, who took a step backward.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked fiercely at Kagome, his voice dripping with venom, "why?"  
  
"He'll have felt my change in…," Kagome floundered for a moment, "..spirit? body? Anyway, he'll know my mom got to me again."  
  
Sesshoumaru glowered, "and why is he coming here?"  
  
Kagome sighed, her shoulders drooped, and for a brief moment, Sesshoumaru saw Kagome as she felt, broken and alone. The moment passes and Kagome looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. "He's coming because the last time my mother got to me, Rei died."  
  
Kagome turned on her heel and walked back inside the Citadel. Sesshoumaru realized he probably hadn't begun to uncover why Kagome had attacked him. At the moment, it wasn't looking to good for finding out. Sesshoumaru had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't be seeing Kagome again until after Shirokiba had been to see him.  
  
**Gofer**- welcome to the wonderful thing called summer! Hope you're having fun. Hope you enjoyed the Ch. too. Thanks for always reviewing!!  
  
**Drow Goddess**- it doesn't appear as though I'll be changing the pairing. No reason to feel sheepish either, it's my fav. pairing too! Sorry it took me so long. Enjoy!  
  
**Stacerue**- glad you're like it. Hope you enjoyed this Ch.  
  
**TroubledSk**ye- for the time being, Inu Yasha will not be appearing in this fic. Miroku may play a minor role later. I'm glad you like the pairing, I do too!! Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it!  
  
**LightAngel**- I'm soo glad you love my story. My apologies for taking so long. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!!  
  
Hi! Wow, it took me forever to update. Ugh! Don't have a reason. Just didn't feel like it and nobody gave me a hard time soooo… you guys feel free to yell at me if I don't update. Anyways, this is Ch. 7 folks. Thanks for reading!!! 


	8. Ch 8 Shirokiba's Return Sesshoumaru's An...

Ch. 8

**Shirokiba's Return- Sesshoumaru's Answers**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own inu yasha and co. never have, never will…

**Last time:**

Kagome sighed, her shoulders drooped, and for a brief moment, Sesshoumaru saw Kagome as she felt, broken and alone. The moment passed and Kagome looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. "Shiro-kun is coming because the last time my mother got to me, Rei died." Kagome turned on her heel and walked back inside the Citadel.

Sesshoumaru realized he probably hadn't begun to uncover why Kagome had attacked him. At the moment, it wasn't looking to good for finding out. Sesshoumaru had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't be seeing Kagome again until after Shirokiba had been to see him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru stood waiting on the ground beneath his balcony, thinking. 'Shirokiba has a lot to answer for. He will _not _enter my home until I have spoken to him. Sesshoumaru sighed, 'the more time I spend with Kagome, the more questions I have. Not only has she attacked me with blackened ki and failed to explain why, she has nightmares I know not about what, and a brother who is dead?' Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. He had no idea what was going on…

It was almost three hours before Shirokiba came within Sesshoumaru's sight. As Shirokiba came closer, Sesshoumaru noticed the young advisor and bodyguard was looking rather… _bruised_

Several gashes in Shirokiba's arms were bleeding profusely. His clothes were torn, his demeanor wary and tired, Shirokiba was in no condition to be questioned even on the most basic levels.

Yet, Sesshoumaru did anyway. "What are you doing here?"

Shirokiba looked wearily towards the Citadel, then back at Sesshoumaru. "I have news for Kagome-sama."

Sesshoumaru glared, but nodded, "you may see her after we have talked. You will follow."

Sesshoumaru turned and walked into the Citadel, Shirokiba trudging along behind. Sesshoumaru walked along the corridors to the chamber next to his, and across from Kagome's.

Sesshoumaru looked at Shirokiba. "This is where you will stay while you're here. Bathe, change you clothes, sleep; food will be provided when you wake."

Shirokiba nodded acceptingly, "thank you," then added sheepishly, "M'Lord, uh-m… when may I see K- Lady Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru glared, "when I tell you you can. You do not seem to realize I'm extending to you a courtesy. You do NOT have permission to be here. You are trespassing. However," Sesshoumaru paused a moment, his eyes softening, "… Kagome cares for you."

Berating himself for his latter comment, Sesshomaru excused himself and Shirokiba was left to contemplate the odd transformation in the demon Lord.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru made his way to the library. 'Damn it… Kagome, how do I help you? Do I let Shirokiba do it for me? Can he help you better than I? Am I useless…….?'

Sesshoumaru entered the library and was surprised to find Kagome waiting for him. "I wasn't expecting to see you…" Sesshoumaru let the sentence trail off.

Kagome, who was sitting on the plush leather sofa (they had those back in the feudal era, I swear!), indicated the space beside her and Sesshoumaru sat down.

Not 30 seconds after he sat down, Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's head come to rest on his shoulder. Her face tilted upward, her expression pained.

Keeping her gaze fixed on the ceiling, Kagome asked, "why do you hate Shiro-chan?"

The room stayed silent as Sesshoumaru contemplated his answer. It hadn't escaped his notice that Kagome had dropped the 'kun.' At length, he spoke, "he challenges the possession of something I believe is mine." The statement came across as fact, but Kagome misinterpreted its target.

"Shiro-chan doesn't want anything of your, Sesshoumaru."

"Are you so sure, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, regarding the ceiling as well. "Do you truly believe you will not return home with him?"

Kagome answered immediately, her tone making it obvious she had already thought about it. "Yes, I will leave when I'm needed at home. Not now. Now, here, I can do more good than at home."

"How did you father die?" Sesshoumaru's change in subject was abrupt, but the question was something that all Kagome's unintentional clues hadn't enabled him to puzzle out.

Kagome sat up quickly.

Shirokiba cleared his throat in the doorway. "If you have questions My Lord, it is imperative you ask me. Upsetting Ka- Lady Kagome any further is not wise."

Sesshoumaru snarled, "your advise is not welcome. Nor is you presence. You were instructed not to see Kagome until I said you could."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Go back to you quarters," Sesshoumaru ordered. "Make no mistake, I will be speaking with you further about this."

Shirokiba nodded and turned from the door.

Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a side-long glance before standing. "Excuse me," Kagome offered as she left the room as well.

Sesshoumaru snarled as he heard Shirokiba's steps fall into synch with Kagome's.

The moment Shirokiba thought Sesshoumaru couldn't hear them, he threw his arms around Kagome causing them both to stumble.

"Kago…me," Shirokiba breathed.

Kagome fell sharply against the wall as Shirokiba's unconscious form slumped against her.

Lowering Shirokiba to the floor, Kagome surveyed his wounds. There were several deep cuts along his arms and a scratch on his left cheek.

'At least none of these are serious,' Kagome thought.

Then her gaze fell upon the magenta stain spreading across the stomach of Shirokiba's kimono. Paling with fright, Kagome drew a dagger from her kimono sleeve and began to cut away at the obstructing material. Pushing the cloth aside, Kagome found that Shirokiba's stomach had been run through.

"Oh Kami… Sess… SESSHOUMARU!! SESSHOU!" Kagome cried out.

Kagome gasped slightly when Sesshoumaru kneeled instantly in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, not noticing Shirokiba's condition as he attempted to find cause for Kagome's distress and the tears now pooling in her gray orbs.

Kagome's gaze slipped from Sesshoumaru's grasp as she turned her attention back to Shirokiba. "Shiro…"

Sesshoumaru too turned his attention to the bodyguard, critically eyeing the mortal wound. "There is nothing I can do. He should have gotten help, not traveled miles to arrive here. He knew very well he would die. Leave him be, Kagome."

When Kagome made no response, Sesshoumaru stood silently. 'The wretch,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Coming here just to die at Kagome's feet. And he talks of my upsetting her!' Sesshoumaru broke from his thoughts, sensing the resolve that laced Kagome's sent just before her ki gathered. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's hands began to glow pink. Her ki spread across Shirokiba's body, healing the wounds. Yet when the pink light receded, Shirokiba did not stir. Desperate, Kagome began pounding against his chest, willing him to take breath.

"Wake up! Wake UP!"

Sesshoumaru secured his arms around Kagome, pulling her from Shirokiba's body.

"He's dead Kagome."

"NO! No! Wake up!" Kagome began thrashing against Sesshoumaru's hold. "It isn't fair! You can't leave me here!" Her screams of rage and pain halted and Kagome went limp in Sesshoumaru's arms. Gently, Sesshoumaru lowered Kagome to the ground.

"…you can't leave me…," Kagome whispered. "Please don't leave me…" The tears began to stream helplessly down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru felt a pang in his chest. 'This isn't right,' Sesshoumaru thought angrily. 'Kagome doesn't deserve to loose all those she loves.'

Sesshoumaru looked down at Tensaiga, startled by its sudden response to the situation.

(it is tensaiga? Right? There are so many diff. spelling all over, but you all know what I'm talking about so w/e)

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated firmly, though not unkindly.

Kagome lifted red-hazed eyes.

"Kagome, move aside," Sesshoumaru commanded softly, drawing Tensaiga from its hilt.

Kagome stood shakily, staring at the sword. "Tensaiga…," Kagome dared breath. Her eyes lit with hope. Turning to the sword's master, she asked softly, "you'll save him?"

Sesshoumaru met Kagome's gaze. 'You were never mine, were you?' Sesshoumaru asked silently. 'I never even had a chance, for he already held your heart and your trust.' Sesshoumaru broke eye contact to look at Shirokiba. 'If it makes Kagome happy…'

Tensaiga came down in an arc. Its grace as it cut through the air reminded Kagome of Sesshoumaru's own lithe movements. Then, before Kagome could see Tensaiga reach its target, Shirokiba's chest was healed. She blinked, sure she had seen his chest rise and fall with the expansion of his lungs.

"There! Look! He's breathing," Kagome exclaimed, overjoyed. Instantly she was kneeling at Shirokiba's side on the floor. "Shiro…," Kagome called, "Shirokiba." Smiling warmly, Kagome watched as Shirokiba's eyelids fluttered open.

"Welcome back, Shiro-kun," Kagome greeted.

Shirokiba looked surprised, "Kagome?"

"Shhh..," Kagome hushed, laying her head to rest upon Shirokiba's chest. "It's okay now."

Shirokiba wrapped his arms loosely around Kagome and closed his eyes. His content voiced itself gently, "Kagome."

Sesshoumaru stood watching the couple's precious moment. Then, as Kagome contented herself in Shirokiba's arms, silently left.

A few moment later Kagome lifted her head. "You know, you really should thank Sesshoumaru."

Shirokiba blinked, "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Mm-hm," Kagome responded absentmindedly. "It was he who saved you. Right Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she looked over her shoulder. "Well," Kagome looked back at Shirokiba, "he **_was_ **right behind me."

Kagome stood, and Shirokiba rose gracefully after her. Kagome looked towards Sesshoumaru's suspected direction of exit. "I really should find him and thank him," Kagome stated anxiously. "I mean, well, he didn't have to save you and all."

Shirokiba nodded, "yes. I would like to thank him myself though." He smiled at Kagome, "it is my life after all."

Kagome looked at Shirokiba completely horror stricken. "You two? In the same room? Thanking him? You must be kidding! It's you and Sesshoumaru! Shiro, you've never trusted him and you don't like him and-"

Shirokiba chuckled, overwhelmed with mirth at Kagome's childish antics. He'd been too far from her for too long.

"Kagome." Shirokiba placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "I would like to thank Lord Sesshoumaru personally."

Kagome nodded, but sighed as though resigned to watch the two of them quarrel like kittens.

Shirokiba looked at Kagome, the passing moments stealing the happiness from him. "I will thank our host," Shirokiba said in all seriousness, his face once more taxed with worry and stress. "Then, I must speak with you. There have been… developments."

Kagome's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but Shirokiba gently pressed a finger to her lips. Shirokiba smiled softly, "I know you want to discuss this now, but at present, there is no fact, only rumors. Any action that is to have a positive effect will need much consideration. It can wait a few minutes."

Shirokiba brushed back the bangs from Kagome's forehead, smiling when the unruly strands fell back into disarray. He turned then, and walked down the hall.

Kagome stood silently, straining to hear Shirokiba's stealthy footfalls. Just as Shirokiba reached the corner, Kagome made out the slight thumping. She shook her head and began heading in the direction of her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru sat quietly at his desk sifting through papers. His anger at seeing Kagome in another man's arms had taken him unawares and he had quickly sought out the many distractions his Lordship provided. Yet, for all the distractions of the coming war, Sesshoumaru could not keep from thinking of Kagome. Images flitted through his mind. The night in he garden, watching as Kagome had dipped her fingers into the cool water. Kagome smiling at him as they fell from his balcony. Kagome defying Lady Katrina in the company of other Lords. Then, clear and crisp and painful, Sesshoumaru watched through his mind's eye as Kagome rested her head against Shirokiba's chest, content and smiling. 'Kagome…'

Sesshoumaru came tumbling out of his reverie when a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter, Shirokiba."

Shirokiba closed the door behind him, and proceeded to approach Sesshoumaru. When he came to the center of the room, Shirokiba dropped silently to one knee.

Sesshoumaru regarded Shirokiba with same stony expression as always. His mind, however, was reeling with thoughts and emotions. 'Is Kagome leaving? Am I no longer found worthy to protect her? Has the war begun in earnest? No? I don't know… Shirokiba's respect was often forced. Why give it so freely now? Did Kagome ask him to? Kagome! Is she leaving?!' Sesshoumaru's thoughts circled in on themselves, repeating and badgering him mercilessly.

The length of silence between the two grew longer, and Shirokiba became even more nervous. He had expected a reprimand, or dismissal, or threat, or _something_. The silence was grating on him. He was beginning to question why he was there. 'Do I really want to pay my life debt by doing homage? To serve Sesshoumaru as my Lord? I was given free reign when I worked for Lord Higurashi. I was employed. Am I willing to give that up to be Lord Sesshoumaru's servant?' Shirokiba answered himself without really considering it. 'Yes. I owe a life debt. I will pay that debt and retain my honor. Retain my honor and Kagome's.'

His resolution once more firm, Shirokiba spoke, "My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru responded warily, "Yes, Shirokiba."

Shirokiba lifted his gaze and continued, "My Lord, I offer you my servitude as payment for my life debt." Shirokiba once again lowered his gaze, awaiting his new Lord's orders.

Sesshoumaru, if he had been capable, would have looked incredulous. His was something he had not expected. 'Well then…,' "Your request is denied."

Shirokiba looked up sharply, but Sesshoumaru continued. "Your life means nothing to me. For the little I respect you, I thought not of you. If you wish to pay your debt, offer you servitude to Kagome."

Shirokiba opened and shut his mouth, 'Kagome?'

Sesshoumaru turned back to his desk, "You're dismissed."

Shirokiba paused, but held his ground. "There are rumors that an attack will be made on the village near where Kagome was born. She does not yet know. However,… she will have to act." Shirokiba stood in the doorway, "if it pleases you, your counsel? We will be in the library."

Shirokiba left and Sesshoumaru was left alone to think. 'My counsel… on war strategy and tactics, presumably. Yes, I suppose I will hear the truth of this war after all.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome stood silhouetted in the window of the vast library. Her fingers trailed he bindings of old, dusty volumes. Shafts of sunlight glanced across her form, illuminating the pale green kimono adorning her figure. She inhaled deeply, her eyes closed.

Sesshoumaru stood watching, entranced. Presently, he entered the room. Kagome opened her eyes, allowing them to readjust to the light, and offered Sesshoumaru a warm smile.

Sesshoumaru took in the radiance of Kagome's countenance, feeling the swell in his chest. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru greeted, bowing formally. Straightening, he was amused to see Kagome returning his gesture with a mock bow of her own.

"Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked up and grinned before welcoming Shirokiba, who stood in he doorway.

Sesshoumaru noticed a swift change in Kagome's mood the moment Shirokiba entered. The severity of the situation hung heavily in the air, thick and threatening.

"You got something else to wear?" Kagome asked Shirokiba cheerfully, undoubtedly trying to lighten her spirits.

Shirokiba played the game, following the train of thought. "Yes, a servant supplied me with a fresh kimono."

Kagome nodded. "Well, that's good," Kagome said more to herself than the others. She walked back to the window and stood, her forehead pressed to the glass, staring at the hills in the distance. 'I'm ready for this,' Kagome thought. 'I can handle whatever it is that Shirokiba has to say. This is what Rei brought me up to do. Not to run, hide, or fight, but to protect, lead, and enlighten my people.' Turning away from the window, Kagome inquired as to the current news. "Shirokiba-sama, you came with reports on my mother's recent activities. You realize, I am sure, that this information is classified and will not be discussed without my approval until such time as I inform you otherwise." Kagome looked Sesshoumaru in the eye, making sure to assert her higher authority on this point. She once more addressed Shirokiba, "Tell me everything that has happened."

Author note: Kagome, though her personality is cheerful, was raised to be a leader. She's a strategic planner and a respected diplomat in some situations.

(try to imagine her as such now, sorry its not that convincing)

Shirokiba had taken note of the change. He slipped into formalities, "Lady Pamela (Kagome's step-mother remember?) has sent orders for Kikyo-sama to enter and destroy the town of Forsithe. This much is fact. From Kikyo-sama's actions we can assume-"

Kagome cut in, "what actions?"

Shirokiba answered obediently, "Kikyo-sama made sure to inform Miroku-sama and me of her orders. She is to "act as a decoy in your place long enough to enter" the barrier you set up. She will have no problems getting inside. She is a miko as well. The barrier will accept her, and no one will be able to tell the difference between he two of you until it's too late. You know this, m' Lady."

Kagome nodded, "continue."

Sesshoumaru stood silently, watching. It hadn't escaped his notice that Kagome had changed. her blue-gray orbs had transformed to gray slate. Her face showed no emotion, though her expression might be interpreted as being thoughtful. He had observed her carefully as Shirokiba had told her of the attack. Nothing. Not even her scent allowed him to sense her true feelings. 'And what is with the formality between these two?' Sesshoumaru asked himself.

Shirokiba nodded, "therefore we can assume-"

"Infer," Kagome corrected.

(picky picky- 'assume' has bad connotations, at least 'infer' alludes to thought processes taking place)

"We can infer, Lady Kagome, that the intent is to draw your followers into and around the village in an attempt to protect the villagers. There, they will be ambushed and killed. Until the youkai Lords and Lady decide whether or not they will enter this war, you are Lady Pamela's only enemy."

Kagome processed this, silently debating. She had no doubt really. To take action against her mother though… once she began down such a path, she wouldn't be able to turn back. "Is there news of the Shikon?"

"No," Shirokiba responded to his Lady's question immediately.

Kagome shoved the feeling of helplessness aside and began her answer. "You know, Shirokiba-sama, that any move I make against my mother will be seen as treason. I still need access to Rei's domain."

Shirokiba blinked, 'she's calling her father Rei again?!'

Kagome continued, ignoring Shirokiba's wide eyed expression. "So therefore, I will not make any move at all. Kikyo-sama will be allowed to enter without restraint."

Shirokiba's expression was one of pure shock, "B-but… m' Lady?" he sputtered.

Sesshoumaru was surprised as well, miffed as to why she would let her people be killed.

Kagome looked blankly at Shirokiba. "You mistake my mother's intention. Those people still loyal to Rei and to me are few in number. They pose no threat as scattered as they are. Her intention is not to kill them, nor to draw them to meet in Forsithe."

Shirokiba was obviously trying to understand Kagome's meaning. Then his eyes flashed with realization, and his face hardened. "Then her true target is…

you."

"Me." Kagome stated at the same moment.

"They can't hope to beat you. Kikyo-sama isn't as strong and Lady Pamela has no control," Shirokiba stated defensively.

Kagome smiled knowingly. "Shirokiba-sama, I am not myself in the mountains," she said softly, reminding him.

"What is it that you are planning?"

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, "nothing."

Sesshoumaru lifted a silver brow, "can you really stand by and watch those you care about die?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. Long seconds passed in the silence. Then Kagome spoke bluntly, "better than killing them myself."

"I don't understand the transition," Sesshoumaru responded.

Kagome shook her head, "you wouldn't. It's a long story."

"I have time."

"It's complicated, Sesshoumaru-sama," Shirokiba added.

"Kagome has time."

Kagome stood still and silent. At length, she turned back to the window, returning her gaze to the hills.

"I was born in a hut at the peak of that mountain," Kagome began, indicating to which mountain she was referring with a slight movement of her head.

Sesshoumaru joined Kagome at the window. "I am familiar with the place of which you speak. I once traveled there with Lord Rei. However, record has it that you were born in the palace."

Kagome smiled, "there was no palace. Rei had not yet won the war when I was born. Despite popular belief, I was three days old when the Thunder Brothers surrendered to you army."

"That would be why Lord Rei was so eager to leave then," Sesshoumaru mused.

"Possibly," Kagome replied amiably. "I was born with exceedingly rare and powerful miko abilities. When I was only two months old, however, a fever nearly killed me. The abilities I had been born with became bound so that Rei believed I had lost them completely. I recovered quickly once the fever broke and my life proceeded happily enough. When my mother died, Rei was careful to nourish and enlighten me. He played every role imaginable, from mother, father, constant companion and mentor, to magical creature and imaginary friend."

Kagome paused, drawing a deep breath.

Sesshoumaru began to feel, rather than sense the changes Kagome was undergoing. She had assumed the role of a proper Lady, but the moment for that personality was over. Kagome's expression, however, had not changed; it remained emotionless, blank. Kagome was attempting to guard herself from painful memories. Sesshoumaru could _feel _the terror and agony in her scent. He began to regret ever asking her to explain.

Steadied, Kagome picked up the story. "My father remarried when I was eight, four months prior to my birthday. In that time, the Rei I loved deteriorated. He attempted to keep things between us as they had been before, but he was constantly ill. Our activities ceased. I spent my days in Rei's room, reading to him."

Trying to ensure that Sesshoumaru understood, Kagome explained another point- her usage of 'Rei'. "Rei was too many things to me. I found it restrictive to call my best friend, daddy. Henceforth, I began calling him by his first name."

"You have to understand that his marriage to Lady Pamela was not an act my Rei would have committed. The marriage was the obligation of my father- the ruler- the politician. Needless to say, I didn't-don't like Lady Pamela. As far as I was concerned, my Rei should have married Lady Tomika, for it was she that Rei cared for."

"In time, the marriage no longer concerned me. I was too preoccupied by Rei's illness to care. My worry for Rei increased to an extent hat the powers I had bound recently after birth broke free. At the time, I had no reason to fear Lady Pamela. I healed Rei instantly, and unfortunately, in Lady Pamela's presence. It was the perfect birthday present, having my Rei back. In the few weeks left before my birthday, Kaede-bachan tutored me. The eve of my birthday, Rei and I hiked up into the mountains. We were to reach Forsithe, the village not 200 yards from that hut, midday on my birthday. The true birthday present was to arrive here that same afternoon and be presented to you."

Kagome's fingers rested on the glass. Her index finger tracing the ridges of the mountains she could spot on the horizon. Her hand dropped back to her side.

They hadn't known who was watching that day. How could they?

Thanks for reading. I realize I dropped off the face of the planet, approx. 7 months actually, but I do intend to finish this story.

Thank you for reviewing!!!

Sorry, but if you wanted to be emailed when I update, you'll need to say so in a review so that I can rewrite the list. I'm afraid I lost it some time in the past months.

Hope you all enjoyed! Ja Ne!!


End file.
